


Last Writes

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: "Sir? I have a rather large favour to ask..."





	Last Writes

**Author's Note:**

> Real Life has been getting in the way of my creativity for a while now. I’ve taken to blaming James, who probably would not enjoy some of the things my Muse was planning to do to him.
> 
> Thanks to Lindenharp, for cheerleading and helpful feedback.

James opens the cupboard door cautiously. The last time he brought dinner to his captive, she’d nearly broken his nose by kicking at the door. Nothing. He peers carefully into the dimly lit space. The Muse is lying on her side, her unseeing eyes accusing. The lavender sock he had crammed into her mouth is stained with blood and vomit.

_Bugger_.

 

* * *

 

"Sir? I have a rather large favour to ask..."

 

* * *

 

_Three months later_

“More cauliflower, Robbie? Your allotment certainly is doing well this year. What’s your secret?”

Lewis shrugs, handing the basket to Laura. “Nothing special, just some organic fertiliser.”


End file.
